Ariana Potter
by Supernaturalgirl18
Summary: You've Heard About Harry Potter and his journey to defeating Lord Voldermort Right? Well Have You ever heard of Ariana? She's harry's Twin Sister and she was there the whole time but never gets mentioned well this is her side of the story...  AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore apparated onto a quiet street somewhere in England. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of the trees rustling in the wind and the occasional dog barking. The houses all looked alike. The only difference between them were the address numbers. Dumbledore took out his deluminator and clicked it causing the street lamps to go out. He walked down the now pitch black street until he found the house he was looking for. Not even 5 minutes later a motorcycle pulled up next to him.

"Ahh, Hagrid! Just in time. You have the children?" Dumbledore asked the large 8 foot tall man. Hagrid stepped off his bike revealing two sleeping 1 year olds in a handmade baby carrier he had made himself. "They weren't in any trouble were they?" Dumbledore asked.

"No trouble at all sir. Fell asleep halfway through the ride here." Hagrid said.

"That's good. Hand me Ariana" Dumbledore said. Hagrid picked up the dark haired girl and handed her to Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked up the pathway and towards the door with Hagrid following behind him.

"I don' understand Professor Dumbledore, Why separate 'em?" Hagrid asked.

"Their aunt and uncle already have a boy of their own. I don't think they will take to well at having to raise two extra children. So I made other arrangements for little Ariana here." Dumbledore explained. He looked at Hagrid. "But don't worry they will be together again soon" He said. Hagrid nodded. He placed Ariana on the doorstep and placed one of the two letters he had in his hand on top of her. He rang the doorbell and him and Hagrid made their way back to the street. "You know where to go I'll meet you there" He told Hagrid who was getting back on his back. He nodded and started the bike and flew away. Dumbledore turns towards the house. "Until we meet again, Ariana Lily Potter" He said turning and disappearing with a small 'pop.'

10 years later

Eleven year old Ariana Potter sat in her room doing her sixth grade homework. Her long Black hair tied back with a hair tie and her green eyes were concentrated on the Maths worksheet that had to be turned in that day, she had always put off doing her homework till the last minute. She was almost done when she heard her mother calling her downstairs for breakfast. She quickly wrote down some random answers before putting her stuff in her school bag and making her way downstairs.

"Morning mum" She said to her mother who was standing in front of the stove fixing breakfast. "Where's dad?" She asked when she noticed that her father was nowhere to be seen.

"You're father had to be at work early today, dear" Her mother said as she placed a plate full of food on the table. Ariana sat at the table and began to eat. "Oh Ariana before I forget, your father and I are working late tonight so you'll be here by yourself for a few hours" Her mother said Sitting next to her.

"So you're actually letting me stay by myself?" Ariana asked not believing what she was hearing. Her parents were very overprotective of her. They even didn't like her walking to school and it was only about a block away.

"Yes but it's only because we had no choice. But it's not like you're going to be completely alone. Mrs. Johnson is right next door if you need anything and the emergency numbers are by the phone. We will be home in time for dinner but there are sandwich ingredients if you want to make you something till then" Her mother explained.

"Okay mum" Ariana said.

"Well I have to go get ready for work so finish up eating and hurry off to school" Her mother said standing up. She gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead before heading up to her room. Ariana quickly ate. After she finished she put her plate in the sink before grabbing her school bag and left for school.

School was uneventful for Ariana. She went to school, took some notes, Ate lunch, took some more notes and then school was over. She was walking home when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Katherine Valentine and her friends walking up to her. They were the mean girls of the school Ariana went to and Katherine was the leader.

"Yes Katherine?" Ariana asked.

"I have something for you!" Katherine said smiling innocently.

"What?"

"This!" Katherine said and pushed Ariana hard causing her to fall to the ground. Luckily her bag broke her fall so she didn't get hurt. Katherine and her friends started laughing pointing at Ariana. Ariana glared at the laughing girls and wished something really bad would happen to them. Just as she wished this an invisible force knocked all the girls down in a puddle of mud getting them all dirty. Ariana's eyes went huge.

"_How did that happen_?" She thought. She quickly got up and ran the rest of the way home locking the door behind her. She stood there wondering how that could have happened right after she wished something bad would happen to those girls. She shook her head.

"It was just a coincidence" She said to herself. She Took her school bag off her shoulder and put it in the coat closet, till she needed it, and walked over and picked up the mail that had been delivered while she was in school. Most of Them were to her parents but one caught her eye. It was one addressed to her. On the front it said:

_Ariana Potter_

_2nd Room on the right_

_1223 Millsberry Lane_

The things that caught her eye were her name and the room she was in. She knew she was adopted, she found out when she was young. It wasn't that hard to figure out. She had Black hair and green eyes none of her parents had those traits. They both have brown eyes and her mom had blonde hair while her father had brown. But no one knew except her parents, her and close family members. Everyone else knew her as Ariana Turner. Who could have sent this? How did they know her birth name and even weirder the exact room she was in? She stood there pondering these questions when the phone rang startling her out of her thoughts. She walked over to the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**__ If you have seen/read this story on Mibba and Harry Potter fan fiction, that's me I posted it there! If you see this story anywhere besides here and those sites report them please? I'm the original Author of this story! Also I apologize in advanced for things sounded American. As I am American I don't have much knowledge of British terms and what not. This is also my first Harry Potter Fan fiction so please bear with me!_

**Chapter 2**

"Hello?" Ariana said into the phone.

"Hey Sweetie. Just checking to see if you got home okay" Her mother's voice said from the other end.

"Yea I made it home fine" She said.

"Okay well remember, Mrs. Johnson is right next door if you need her and-"Ariana stopped her mother from talking.

"And the Emergency Numbers are by the phone I know mum you told me this morning" She said to her mother.

"Just reminding you, that's all. Anyway I have to go but your father and I will be home by 6"

"Okay mum! Bye" Ariana said and hung up the phone. After putting the phone back she went into the living room and turned on the TV forgetting all about the letter. It wasn't till her mother asked about the mail was she reminded of it. She got up from the dinner table and got the letter and brought it back to the table and showed it to her parents. They too had the same questions in their head as Ariana did when she saw the letter. Of Course they knew of one other person who knew her real name other than close family members, the person who left Ariana on their doorstep ten years ago. But they never saw that mystery person so they were as clueless as to who had sent the letter as Ariana was.

"Who sent that letter?" Mrs. Turner asked her daughter.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet." Ariana replied.

"Well you should open it. Maybe the person signed it" Mrs. Turner said handing the letter back to Ariana. Ariana took it and carefully opened it taking out a sheet of some sort of old looking paper. She gave it to her mother.

"Well it seems like Ariana has been accepted into a school called Hogwarts." Mrs. Turner said after reading the letter. Mr. Turner looked at it over his wife's shoulder. "Have you heard of this school?" Mrs. Turner asked her Husband. He shook his head. "Well It says that someone from the school will be coming here tomorrow around 3 to tell us about the school so I guess we'll learn more about it then" She continued. Any other people would have thrown the letter away convinced that the school was fake but Mr. and Mrs. Turner were open minded people and decided to hear what this person had to say about the school before making up their minds.

The Next day went by pretty quickly and before anyone knew it, it was almost 3 o'clock. Right when the clock struck 3 there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Turner opened the door to a woman who looked about in her 70s. She wore a grey Skirt that came to a little past her knee, a white button-up blouse and a jacket that matched the skirt. Her hair, which was black but was grey in places, was pulled up in a bun. The Woman introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall and that she was a teacher at Hogwarts and also the deputy headmistress of the school. Mrs. Turner didn't view the woman as threatening and let her in leading her to the living room where Mr. Turner and Ariana were already sitting. Minerva smiled when she saw Ariana but said no words to her. She waited till Mrs. Turner was seated before beginning to speak.

"Let's See Where I do Begin…I'm sure you've noticed that Ariana could do things, Things that couldn't be explained…Things that seem kind of strange?" Minerva asked. Mrs. Turner looked at her husband than back to Minerva.

"Not really I mean she goes to school and does her homework. She does procrastinate a lot but that's not strange that's normal for a kid her age" She stated.

"Well Sometimes parents don't notice these things. Sometimes it happens when the child is at school or when the parents aren't around. Mind if I ask her?" Minerva asked. Mrs. Turner shook her head telling Minerva that it was okay. Minerva turned towards Ariana.

"Ariana Dear, Has anything happened that you couldn't explain or you thought was kind of strange?" She asked the 11 year old girl. Ariana was about to say no but then she remembered yesterday and how Katherine and her friends were thrown backwards into a puddle of mud just seconds after she wished it so. She told Minerva what happened yesterday leaving out the part about Katherine pushing her. Her parents don't know anything about her bullying Ariana and she would like to keep it that way. "Well what happened is called Magic."

"Magic?" Ariana asked. She had heard about magic in stories her mother had told her when she was younger but she never knew it was real. Minerva nodded her head.

"You're a witch, Ariana"

"I'm a what?"

"A witch." Minerva repeated.

"So what happened yesterday with those girls….I did that?" Minerva nodded her head once more. "I could have hurt them….I don't want to do it again. I don't want to be a witch" Ariana said.

"It's not really a choice Ariana. It's something you're born as. Besides if you attend Hogwarts you can learn to control your magic" Minerva explained. She then went on to telling Ariana and her adopted Parents about Hogwarts, the classes Ariana will be attending and briefly about the jobs Ariana could do after Hogwarts. She didn't go into detail about those since Ariana will be learning more about them when she gets older.

"So you say Hogwarts is a boarding school…..Would we have to pay anything?" Mr. Turner asked after Minerva finished speaking.

"Oh No! Hogwarts is free. Teaching young witches and Wizards learn to control their magic and seeing them go on to successful jobs is payment enough for us" Mrs. Turner opened her mouth to ask a question but Minerva already knew what she was going to ask. It's a question all Muggle parents ask. "And don't worry about never seeing Ariana because you will. If she wants she can come home on winter and Easter breaks and she'll also be home for the summer" She explained.

"Does she have to attend this school?" Mrs. Tuner asked.

"No it's not required but if you want Ariana to learn to control her magic then its best that she does" Minerva answered. Mr. and Mrs. Turner started to think. Of Course they thought this whole thing was crazy but they didn't know who Ariana's real parents were and for all they knew her parents could be Magical as well and if they were they couldn't keep Ariana from a world that she really belongs too. Besides Ariana never fit in at the current school she attended. Maybe if she attended this school maybe she'll finally make friends. Ariana watched her parents she knew they were thinking on whether to let her go or not. Secretly she wanted to go to this school it sounded amazing.

"Can I go?" Ariana asked breaking the silence.

"Yes but on one condition." Mrs. Turner said.

"What?"

"You come home on every break you have" Mrs. Turner said smiling. Ariana smiled and hugged her parents. Minerva reached into the briefcase she was carrying and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and some ink. She didn't really need the briefcase since the permission form will appear with just a wave of her wand, but she brought it anyway to go along with her outfit. Plus she didn't want to use her magic in front of them. Besides the secrecy law she didn't want to scare the muggles. Finding out their daughter is a witch is shocking enough actually seeing magic would probably be too much for them. She placed the paper and the ink on the table in front of Mr. and Mrs. Turner and handed the quill to Mr. Turner who took it reluctantly. He heard of quills before but didn't know people still used them.

"You will need to sign this before Ariana is truly enrolled in Hogwarts." Minerva said. Mr. Turner nodded and signed the paper in all the places needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the remaining days of the month of August, Professor McGonagall and many different staff of Hogwarts came around to explain more things about the magical community that Professor McGonagall did not get to tell Ariana and her parents on her first visit. They also assisted them in buying Ariana's wand, which was made out of Holly with a dragon heartstring core and it was 9 inches long, and the rest of her school supplies. It was finally September 1st, and Ariana and her parents were standing on platform 9 ¾. It was 10:45 in the morning and the train would be leaving soon. Ariana hugged her parents.

"Make sure you write every chance you get and tell us how your school year is going okay?" Mrs. Turner asked Ariana as she pulled away.

"Okay I will" She said. Mrs. Turner spent the next 10 minutes making sure Ariana had everything. Finally the train blew its horn signaling that it was about to leave. Ariana hugged her parents one last time before boarding the train. Most of the compartments were full but she finally found an empty one. She dragged her trunk inside and sat down. Just as she sat down there was a knock on the compartment door. Ariana looked up and saw a girl about her age with bushy brown hair.

"Mind if I sit in here?" The girl asked. Ariana shook her head. The girl smiled and sat down across from her. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" She asked.

"Ariana Turner" Ariana replied.

"This your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Ariana opened her mouth to answer but Hermione started talking again before she could. "Mine too! I'm so excited! Nobody in my family is magic so I was quite surprised when I found out I was a witch. I've already read and memorized all our course books….." Hermione went on and on about all the books she read and the few spells she tried and Ariana found Hermione quite annoying and was pleased when she left to go help some boy find his toad. Hermione did not return to the compartment for the rest of the train ride. It was getting dark so Ariana decided to change into her robes. She reached into her trunk and pulled out her robes and changed into them. Right as she changed into her robes and voice echoed though the train telling the students that they will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes and to leave their luggage on the train. She sat down and waited for the train to stop and then followed the crowd out to the dark platform. Ariana stood in one place not knowing where to go when she heard a booming voice calling for first years. Ariana and bunch of others walked up to the owner of the voice. It was an 8 foot tall man carrying a lamp.

"Is this all the firs' years? Alright then follow me." The man said and started leading the group of 11 year olds down a dark narrow path. It was silent the only noise that could be heard was the toad less boy's sniffling. The first years stared in wonder as the Hogwarts castle finally came into view. The path stopped in front of a lake where a bunch of boats were waiting for them.

"No more'n four in a boat" Ariana found herself in a boat with three other people she did not know. "FORWARD!" All of the boats set off at once heading towards the castle. The boats carried them under the castle to what looked like an underground harbor. Everyone got out of the boats. "Is this yer toad?" The tall man asked as he was checking the boat.

"Trevor!" The toad less boy yelled as he ran forward and took the toad from the man. Everyone scrambled up a passageway. The passage way came out to a patch of green grass in shadow of the castle. The man led the first years up a flight of stone steps up to a huge oak door. He looked behind him to make sure all the first years were behind him and raised a gigantic fist and knocked on the door.

The door opened to a tall black-haired witch wearing green robes. Ariana knew at once who it was. Professor McGonagall nodded at Ariana to acknowledge her presence.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take it from here"

Professor McGonagall opened the doors wider. The entrance hall was huge. Instead of lights the entrance hall was lit by Flaming torches along the walls, the ceiling was so high you could barely see it and there were marble staircases, much like the ones you see in mansions, that led up to the upper floors. Ariana and the rest of the first years were amazed.

"This way please" Professor McGonagall said loudly to get the attention of the first years. They followed her past a doorway where they could hear hundreds of voices and into a small chamber just off the hall. It was so small the first years squeezed inside standing closer to eachother then they normally would have. Once everyone was inside the chamber Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! The Start-of-term feast will began soon but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. While you're here your house will be somewhat like your family. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. During your time here at Hogwarts, Your Triumphs will earn you House points while any rule breaking will cause you to lose house points. By the end of the school year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will began momentarily in front of the whole school so I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you're waiting" Professor McGonagall said her eyes lingering on a few students. "I will return shortly. Please wait quietly." She said before leaving the chamber. Once she left people starting talking quietly.

"Hi! I'm Skye!" A girl beside Ariana said. She had Shoulder length Black Hair and she was a little bit taller than Ariana was and she didn't seem nervous at all.

"Ariana" Ariana said.

"Nervous huh?" She asked. Ariana nodded.

"Aren't you?"

"Nah! I'll be happy with whatever house I'll get sorted into" She said. Professor McGonagall returned a few minutes later.

"We're ready for you now. Form a line and follow me" She said. Ariana got in line behind Skye and a boy she did not know was behind her. Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber, back into the hall and to the door they had passed which opened to the great hall. In the great hall there were 4 tables filled with older kids and at the end the hall there was another table where the teachers sat. There were millions of candles floating above everybody and the ceiling was black with stars.

"It's Not real, the ceiling, It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" Ariana heard Hermione's voice say somewhere ahead of her. Professor McGonagall led the children passed the 4 long tables up to where the teachers table was. Sitting there was a wooden stool with an old hat sitting on top of it.

"It's the sorting hat. It talks you know" Skye said from behind her. The great hall fell silent as the hat began to sing. After the hat finished singing the song Ariana grew even more nervous. None of the houses the hat described felt right for her.

"Now When I call your name please come up here and sit on the stool so you can be sorted" Professor McGonagall said holding a scroll.

"Skye Jones?" She said after a few students had been sorted. Skye walked up to the stool and sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It wasn't even on good before the hat yelled….

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Skye hopped off the stool and sat at one of tables next to Hermione who was sorted there just before she was. Neville Longbottom, Who was the boy with the toad, got sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Draco Malfoy?" A pale boy with really blonde hair stepped up. Just like what happened with Skye, the hat wasn't even on his head good before calling out….

"SLYTHERIN!"

He seemed pleased with this because he smirked and went to sit at a table at the far right. It felt like Ariana was standing there forever. The group of first years grew smaller and smaller.

"Ariana_ Potter_?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall went silent at the mention of Ariana's name as every eye turned to look to the front. Ariana walked up to the stool nervously. She didn't know what to expect when the hat is placed upon her head. Once she sat down Professor McGonagall Placed the sorting hat on Ariana's Head.

"_Ah…_" Ariana heard inside her head which made her Jump. _"You're very much like your mother._" Ariana froze. The sorting hat knew her mother. Her birth mother! _"Plenty of courage but no real thirst to prove yourself. Not a bad mind either. You'll probably do well in Ravenclaw but no I know just where to put you._ GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting Hat shouted the last word so that everyone could hear. Before Professor McGonagall took off the hat she decided to ask it a question.

"_My birth mother went to this school? What's her name?_" She asked the hat in her head.

"_If you do not know, I cannot tell you_." It simply said before Professor McGonagall pulled the Hat off Ariana's Head.

Ariana sighed and hopped off the stool and headed for the Gryffindor table but on the way she met the stare with a green eyed, Jet black haired boy waiting to be sorted. They didn't break eye contact till Ariana was seated and the boy's name was called.

"Harry Potter" Most people stopped starring at Ariana and turned their attention to this Harry Potter boy while others, like the kids at her table, continued to look at Ariana but they shook their heads and turned towards the sorting when Ariana noticed them. The only people who did not stop looking at her were Skye and Hermione.

"I thought your name was Ariana _Turner_?" Hermione said.

"It is…." Ariana said.

"But she called you…." Hermione started but Ariana cut her off.

"Potter is my birth name but legally my name is Ariana Turner but why does it matter? Potter is very common name. That boy's last name is Potter." Ariana said pointing at the black-haired boy currently being sorted. "And we are not related in any way" I said.

"But you two do look alike…" Skye piped in. Ariana looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Same hair color, same green eyes….Its uncanny!" Skye said looking at me and back at the boy. "But I believe that you're not related. From what I know Harry Potter only had one sister and she died along with his parents….Sad really…."Skye said.

"How do you know so much about this boy?" Ariana asked her.

"He's Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" Skye said.

"The boy who what?" Ariana asked moving a little away from Skye scared that she might be some sort of stalker…..

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Skye asked shocked that she did not know who he was, but that shock went away when she realized that Ariana was probably Muggle-raised.

"No should I?"

"You must be raised by muggles too!" It was Hermione who talked this time. "Don't be embarrassed on not knowing who Harry Potter is. A lot of other kids who didn't grow up in the wizarding world have no clue who he is. I didn't know who he was at first either but I read about him in a book called…." Hermione went on talking about yet another book she had read but Ariana was not interested in hearing it so she turned back to Skye.

"It's a long story but long story short, this really bad wizard came to the potters one night to kill harry for reason that are unclear, He had killed his parents and sister before turning to Harry but for some reason he couldn't. The curse rebounded and that wizard lost all his powers and died! The reason people call him the boy who lived is because the curse this really bad wizard used is designed to kill on contact and no one has EVER survived it except for him!"

"Who was this bad wizard?" Ariana asked.

"No one says his name. I reckon their too afraid too. People just call him You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named." Skye said. Ariana nodded still a bit confused but knew that was all Skye knew and could tell her.

"Do you know the name of his sister?" Ariana asked suddenly curious. Skye shook her head.

"No one knew her name except for people who knew the potters personally. All everyone knows is that she died along with his parents." Skye said. Ariana didn't ask any other questions. This Harry Potter boy took forever to sort but in the end he was sorted into Gryffindor as well. The sorting ended when some boy named 'Zabini, Blaise' was sorted into Slytherin.

Meanwhile at the Staff Table Dumbledore was looking at the twins with a slight smile on his face, Happy that they were both sorted into the same House. It would make it so much easier for them to find each other and grow close.

"Do you think we should tell them about each other?" Professor McGonagall, Who had taken her place next to Dumbledore, said. Professor Dumbledore waved his hand to dismiss this suggestion.

"They must find out about each other by themselves. Just like Ariana must find out about her parents by herself." He said. Professor McGonagall thought it'd be easier to just tell them but knew that Dumbledore had made up his mind and that there was no changing it. Saying no more she picked up her drink glass and tapped lightly on it with a fork to get the students attention.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" She said. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"To the first years, Welcome to Hogwarts! To the returning students, Welcome back. Before you become to engaged in the excellent feast, I would like to say a few words….and here they are!" Dumbledore said before saying some weird and very random words. "Enjoy the feast" He said before sitting back down. Just as Dumbledore sat down the once empty plates were now filled with every possible food item imaginable. Ariana jumped and as did Hermione and a lot of other first years. They weren't used to food just appearing out of thin air. Skye wasn't used to it either. Her Father was a Muggle so her family just did things the Muggle way even though her Mother was a witch. But she was expecting it. When she first got her letter her mother was so proud she spent hours telling Skye about anything and everything about Hogwarts including the house-elves in the kitchen and how the food appears magically on your plates. She smiled and started putting one of almost everything on her plate. Ariana looked at her weird.

"What?" She asked.

"Isn't that a lot of food?" Ariana asked. Skye looked down at her plate and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe but I'm hungry" She said biting off a piece of a chicken leg. Ariana laughed a little before putting food on her plate. After Dinner there was desert. After the dinner items disappeared, all matter of different pies, cakes, puddings, tarts and Ice-cream imaginable appeared. Ariana just had some pudding.

"Ow!" Ariana heard a cry of pain beside her. She looked and saw that Harry boy rubbing his forehead.

"Um….Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yea…I'm fine" He said not looking at Ariana. His eyes were on the Staff Table. Ariana followed his gaze and saw a man with Black, greasy hair and a hooked nose looking towards the table. The man's eyes went wide at the sight of Ariana.

"Well that's not creepy at all…." Ariana said under her breath.

"Percy? Who's that man?" Ariana heard Harry ask some red-haired kid sitting next him. He was obviously an older student. Ariana didn't catch much of what the older kid was saying but what she did hear was that his name was Professor Snape and that he teaches Potions but it was Defense against the dark arts that he really wanted to teach.

Soon the desert disappeared and left clean sparkling plates as if the food was never there. Dumbledore stood up once again.

"I hope you enjoyed the feast. Now I would like to give you a few start-of-term notices. First years I would like to tell you that the forest is forbidden to all students. Some of the older student should remember that as well" Dumbledore said his eyes flashing in the direction of some of the older students who he knew had a certain disregard for the rules. "Mr. Filch, Our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic shall be used in the corridors. And finally, this year the third corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" He said.

"He's not serious is he?" Ariana asked no one in particular.

"Now bedtime! Of you trot!"

"First years! This Way!" Ariana heard a boy yell. She looked and saw that it was the same boy Harry was talking too. The Gryffindor First years followed Percy out of the crowded great hall and up the marble staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

After walking for quite some time and being held up by a mischievous poltergeist who likes to throw objects at passing people, Percy and the group of Gryffindor first years arrived at a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"_Caput Draconis" _After Percy said those two words the portrait swung open to reveal an opening. Ariana and the rest of the first years made a mental note to remember that password or else they would not be able to get into their dorms…

Percy led the group through the opening and into a circular room known as the Gryffindor common room. The group of first years looked around excitedly. The room was decorated in the Gryffindor colors which were scarlet red and gold and filled with squishy armchairs and couches of the same color. The room was lit by a roaring fireplace along with small lanterns and torches placed around the room. Percy cleared his throat to gain the attention of the eleven year olds.

"The Boys dormitory is through this door," He said pointing to one of the doors leading off the common room. "And the girls through that one," This time he pointed to the other. He didn't say anything else after that he just walked away. After Percy left the group of first years separated and went to their respected dorms. The first year girls included Ariana, Skye, Hermione and a two other girls named Parvarti Patil and Lavender brown, Whom Ariana has not met before but remembered them from the sorting. The five girls made their way up the spiral staircase until they happened across a door with 'first years' written on it. Skye, who was in front, opened the door and the other girls followed in behind her. The room was much like the common room in shape but in the place of the armchairs and couches were five four poster beds placed around the room and nightstands beside each. In front of each bed were their trunks along with robes that had their house color on them and scarfs in the Gryffindor colors. The other girls wanted to chat and unpack their things but Ariana did not feel like doing any of that. It had been a long day and she was tired. Ariana changed out of her robes and into her PJs, which she had struggled to find in her trunk, and started to get into the bed which would be hers for the next 7 years. But before she could one of girls she has not met tapped her on the shoulder. It was Lavender Brown.

"You're going to bed already?" She asked Ariana.

"Yes. It's been a long day and I'm tired. Plus classes start tomorrow and I want to get up early so I can have time to find my classes without being late…." Ariana explained.

"Oh…well I'm Lavender."

"Ariana."

"I know I remember you from the sorting! Can I ask you a question?" Lavender asked.

"Sure."

"Are you by any chance related to Harry Potter?"

"No, I never met the boy in my life" Ariana said. She expected to be asked this question seeing as she had the same last name as an apparently very famous boy.

"Oh, well just thought I'd ask. Goodnight." Lavender said and went back over to talk with Parvarti. Ariana climbed into her bed and closed the curtains around her bed trying to drown out the sound of the talking, giggling girls known as her roommates for the next 7 years.

"Ariana!" Ariana heard her name being called and felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Skye. She looked around and noticed that it was just her and Skye in the room.

"Where's everyone else?" Ariana asked.

"They already went down to breakfast, which is where we should be. Get dressed. I'll be down in the common room." Skye said before disappearing from the room. Ariana got up and took her school uniform and robe and walked out of the room in search of the shower. Luckily an older student was passing by and showed her the way. After getting dressed she walked downstairs to the common room where Skye was waiting for her.

"Ready?" She asked. Ariana nodded and the two girls left the common room for the great hall.

**5 minutes later **

"I thought you said you remembered which way the prefect led us last night!" Ariana said to Skye who just a few minutes ago told Ariana that she knew the way.

"I'm pretty sure it was this way" Skye said has they turned down another hall which was just as unfamiliar as the last one.

"We're lost…" Ariana said.

"No we are not. Just watch. We will be at the great hall before you know it!" Skye said not wanting to admit that she had gotten them both lost. After about 10 more minutes of endless walking and turning down different hallways Skye stopped. "Alright…we're lost…"

"Now you admit it?" Ariana asked. Skye laughed nervously. "Come on let's go back the way we came maybe we'll find someone to help us." Ariana suggested. Skye nodded in agreement. Ariana turned around only to run into someone or something causing her to fall to the ground. Ariana looked up and saw the potions master glaring down at her. Ariana quickly got up and backed away next to Skye who had backed away herself.

"Shouldn't you two be in the great hall?" He asked the two frightened girls.

"We were on our way sir, but we got lost" Skye said. Professor Snape looked at the two girls.

"Follow me…" Was the only thing he said before turning around and walking away? Skye and Ariana were a bit confused but quickly followed Professor Snape but not so closely. After walking for about 5 minutes they arrived at the Great Hall.

"Thank you, sir" Ariana said to the potion master.

"Try not to get lost again." He said coldly before heading to the staff table.

"Was I the only one creeped out?" Skye asked. Ariana shook her head.

"I'm suddenly not looking forward to potions." Ariana said. Ariana and Skye sat down at the seats. They decided to just eat some toast since they were late and probably wouldn't have time to eat anything else. Soon after they sat down Professor McGonagall came around and passed out timetables.


End file.
